


The Best Boy

by dbh_hoe (orphan_account)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, One Shot, connor is a doof, there's a doggo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 09:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15683073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/dbh_hoe
Summary: Connor gets jealous of an unlikely party.





	The Best Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Anon's request on tumblr: pls i need urgently a connor jealous+smut pls make this for meee 》 love your imagines bye xx

“Who’s a good boy? You are!” You cried as you lifted your new puppy high up in the air, its tail wagging furiously as its legs wiggled around in midair. Donning the widest smile you’ve ever had, you brought the fluff ball back down and cuddled its soft body against your face. “You’re the _best_ boy,” you cooed, voice muffled by its fur.

Connor begged to differ. He watched silently as you sat beside him on your couch, showering the little animal with the very love and affection the android so desired. His LED shone yellow as he continued to watch you wordlessly, he wondered why he felt so… _bitter_ towards the dog. He’d always loved dogs so why was this one any different?

Connor had a tight feeling in his chest that only got tighter with every praise and pet you gave your little friend. His jaw was clenched, his teeth gritted as he tried to control the flurry of emotions within him. Connor couldn’t understand. Why was he feeling this way? It was just a _dog_. Why—

_Oh._

Connor’s LED flickered between yellow and blue as the realisation hit him while his eyebrows raised comically.

 _So, this was jealousy, huh?_ It felt a lot less romantic than he’d been led to believe by the all the romance movies you made him watch in the past.

Connor let out a sigh as he felt himself calm down. He didn’t feel any less jealous but coming to terms with the fact that he was feeling jealousy relieved some of his stress.

“Hey,” your voice pulled him out of his thoughts, his sigh had caught your attention. Connor turned to look at you, a wave of bitterness washing over him once more when he made eye contact with the stupid fluff ball on your lap. “You okay?”

The android was unresponsive at first, unsure as to whether or not he should lie to you. Connor knew that, as your partner, he shouldn’t ever lie about anything but yet, he felt rather embarrassed at the prospect of admitting he was jealous of a dog. His eyes wandered around for a moment, avoiding your own, as he considered his options.

Connor’s body jolted slightly in surprise when he felt your hand touch his shoulder. Finally looking at you, he noticed how worried you looked. Your eyebrows were knitted together as your lips frowned ever so slightly, “are you okay?” You asked again, your voice was heavier this time.

“No— I mean, yes but not really—“ Connor mentally slapped himself at how awfully he handled this situation. He was glad, though, to notice you relax a little upon seeing his usual goofy behaviour again.

The android let out a rather loud and awkward cough as he tried to compose himself before turning back to look at you. “I believe,” he started softly, “I’ve just experienced jealousy.”

You looked at him inquisitively at first, unsure of what he could possibly be jealous of when it was only the both of you—

You felt a nibble on your finger causing you to glance down at your small puppy. You then noticed a flashing yellow light in your peripheral vision.

_OH._

Your mouth formed an _O_ as you looked back up at your android boyfriend. From your expression, it was obvious you’d figured out who the culprit was and that made Connor blush. His cheeks flushed blue as he glanced away, as though ashamed of his feelings.

You felt your heart swell with affection as you stared at your sweet android who seemed adamant on not returning your gaze. He was too cute.

Letting out a chuckle, you gently placed your doggo on the floor. The puppy hopped away towards the kitchen as the sound of its nails clicking against the wooden floorboards gradually got softer.

You then tackled Connor into a hug, causing him to end up laying down on the couch, his head resting on the round armrest of your sofa. You shifted your body slightly so that you could comfortably rest your head against his chest. You listened to the sound of his heartbeat as you hummed contently. Slowly, Connor wrapped his arms around you as he pressed a kiss against the crown of your head.

“I can’t believe you were jealous of Coconut,” you whispered. You felt goosebumps on your skin as Connor rubbed hands up and down your arms slowly.

“I couldn’t help it,” he replied before pressing another kiss to your hair. You simply hummed in response.

Moments later, unable to help yourself, you teased him once more, “y’know, if I had to choose between Coconut and you, I’d definitely pick Coco—“ His hand, which had been idly rubbing your elbow, suddenly grabbed your arm rather tensely.

Instinctively, you looked up at him and felt your heart drop a little. Connor was frowning as he turned his head away as if he were unable to look at you any further. Oh god, he looked like he was gonna cry, too.

“Oh, no,” you quickly reached up to cup his face between your hands, “I was just joking, I—“

Connor snorted and then laughed, not stopping even when you slapped his chest, feeling utterly betrayed. As much as you tried to be angry, you simply couldn’t. It was the first time you’d ever heard him laugh and it sounded like music to your ears.

“I hate you!” You said, trying to sound mad but failing miserably as you simply ended up laughing along with him.

“You love me,” he retorted, still chuckling as he began to catch his breath (despite his utter lack of the need to even breathe). Connor took one of your hands and brought it up to his lips, “you love me, right?” His question was muffled as he’d spoken while kissing the back of your hand.

“I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @dbhimagines-yo on 12th August 2018 :)


End file.
